Parker's Comfort
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set post Wannabe In The Weeds. Parker Booth tries to comfort Bones.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Spongebob Squarepants.

Parker had been watching Spongebob Squarepants when the phone rang. Mommy answered it, so Parker kept watching.

"Parker, turn off the TV, put your shoes and coat on, and let's go," Mommy said.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked.

"Your daddy's in the hospital," Mommy said.

Parker hoped Daddy wasn't too sick as he put on his shoes and coat.

Mommy put Parker in the front, which never ever happened.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" Parker asked.

"We're not sure yet, Baby," Mommy answered.

"He'll be okay," Parker declared. Mommy gave him a sad look, but Parker wasn't sure why. Hospitals made people better. That's what they were for.

After Mommy parked the car when they got to the hospital, Parker noticed that Uncle Zack was outside.

"Hi, Uncle Zack," he cried happily.

"Hi Parker," Uncle Zack told him. Uncle Zack was acting weird, but Parker didn't care. He wanted to see Daddy.

Mommy and Uncle Zack both went into the hospital entrance with Parker.

"Hi Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack," Parker called.

"Hi sweetie," Aunt Angela said.

"What happened?" Mommy asked as Parker noticed Bones. She was crying a lot.

Parker heard something about Daddy and a shot, but he was scared for Bones. She was bloody all over. If Daddy had a bullet stuck in him, which meant that Bones had been with him.

"Why was Daddy shotted?" Parker asked Mr. Dr. Sweets.

Bones started crying even harder.

"He was protecting his Bones," Mr. Dr. Sweets said.

"That's good," Parker declared. Bones kept crying. Parker went over to her and climbed on her lap.

"Parker, can you please get off?" Uncle Jack asked.

"He's okay," Aunt Angela told Uncle Jack.

"Daddy's going to be okay," Parker told Bones.

"I wish I had your optimism," Bones said.

"What?" asked Parker, really confused.

"Never mind, Parker."

"He loves us a lot so he won't go to Heaven like my goldfishies," Parker told Bones.

Bones smiled at him. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Parker."

"Welcome," Parker said. He leaned his head against Bones' shoulder and closed his eyes.

He woke up to Uncle Jack shaking him.

"What, Uncle Jack," asked a still sleepy Parker.

"Your daddy's awake and asking for you and Bones," Miss Aunt Cam explained.

"Let's go," Parker told Bones.

"Can you get down first?" Bones asked. Parker noticed she was sleepy too, but looked like she hadn't been sleeping.

"Hold her hand," Mommy reminded Parker. He nodded and grabbed Bones' hand. Parker followed Bones into Daddy's room.

"Hey bud," Daddy whispered.

"I told you Daddy would be okay," Parker told Bones.

"And you were right," Bones said.

"Are you okay?" Daddy asked Bones, still whispering.

"I should be asking you that, Seeley Thomas Booth," Bones said. Parker giggled at her using Daddy's full name.

"You think that's funny?" Bones asked. Parker nodded.

"I'm fine because you're safe, Temperance," Daddy said.

"Her name's Bones," Parker reminded him. Had Daddy hurted his head too?

Daddy and Bones smiled at him.

"I know," Daddy told Parker, smiling.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Parker announced. He went into Daddy's bathroom and shut the door.

"Seeley, don't you ever do that to me again," Bones said and started crying again.

Parker frowned. He had stopped Bones from crying before, so why was she doing it again?

"You could have died," Daddy said.

"You flat lined in the ambulance," Bones cried.

Parker didn't understand what flat lined meant, but it sounded bad.

"But I'm still here," Daddy said.

"But you could have died and I wouldn't get to tell you that I love you," Bones cried.

"I'm here, Temperance. You did get to tell me. And I love you too, Bones." Daddy said.

Parker smiled and flushed the toilet to make it seem like he had gone to the bathroom. He left the room.

"I hope you feel better, Daddy."

"I will, Park."

"Your mommy's probably waiting for you to go home," Bones said.

"Bye, Daddy. Bye, Bones," Parker chirped.

When Parker opened the door, he saw Aunt Angela. She was smiling.

"Let's go see your mom," Aunt Angela said.

"What time is it?" Parker asked.

"It's 10:30 in the morning," Aunt Angela said.

"Did I sleep all night, Aunt Angela?" She nodded.

"You're going to be fine," Parker heard Daddy tell Bones.

"So are you," Bones said.

Parker _and _Aunt Angela smiled as they walked down the hall.

Parker knew that Daddy and Bones were going to be okay. It's like he had thought before. The hospital made Daddy better, and Parker had made Bones feel better.

Parker was okay too. Daddy's bullet boo-boo was going to go away.

He and Bones were happy, so Parker was happy too.

Daddy got out of the hospital about seven days later, and he went home with Bones.

Things were good.

The End

* * *

I was only going to do one tag, but I had this idea of doing a fic from Parker's point of view. I couldn't really figure out how to end it, so sorry if that sucks. I've watched the last scene so many times. I even listened to Girls Just Want To Have Fun on Youtube so I could hear the Cyndi Lauper version. I came to the conclusion that that Emily/Bones version is definetely better than Cyndi's.


End file.
